Fire Emblem: Crest of Despair
by Dante Tigerwolf
Summary: A new Fire Emblem saga: Titus is uprooted from his home and must seek asylum in a neighboring country. Little does he know that he'll soon be plunged into a war across the entire continent.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer; Fire Emblem is a trademark of Nintendo and Intelligent systems. The storyline of Fire Emblem: Crest of Despair is owned by the fan fiction author Dante Tigerwolf. If it is at all confusing, exposition narratives (in the form of non-storyline plot points and background information) are told in present tense. This is to mirror the format of Fire Emblem; non-present tense exposition is a side effect of novelization.

Prologue:

The continent Taorai is home to seven main nations. In the west of the continent, there is Tename. One of the four smaller countries, the majority of its people live in its three main cities, two of which are nestled in the mountain range that dominates the western coast. Its capital, Murant, is home to the royal family; the city itself is relatively close to the Tename-Resix border. The two have always had tentative relations due to the conflict in governmental practices. Tename is largely a republic, while Resix is monarchy. However, the official ties have never been severed despite racism between its people. These two countries take up most of the northwestern part of the continent. Beneath them is the oligarchy, Neirine.

The Tename has only one form of ruling class elite: the Guild, which is decided by family. The leader of the Guild was chosen as the Temamese Prime Minister. The current Prime Minister is Geovan. He and his family live in the State Mansion set aside for the Prime Minister's family.

…

…

"Father, I don't see why Nagate can't teach me." Blue-haired Titus complained. Geovan lifted his eyebrow at his son.

"Nagate is my personal body guard and, furthermore, is a paladin. He is proficient at using lances."

"But Father!"

"Ivan will teach you." Geovan fixed his green eyes on his son. "Every member of the Guild must know how to use a sword. It's tradition."

Titus's blue eyes glared back at his father. "I don't like tradition. Besides, simply because we're called 'the Blade Nation' doesn't mean I have become a Myrmidon. I don't want Ivan teaching me!"

"Ivan is a fine swordsman. And furthermore, he is merely to further instruct you in the basics and help you begin your own journey. You are not to become a Myrmidon." Geovan looked fondly at his son, and regretted the vigor of youth. "If it will help you be resigned to your fate," Geovan did his best to hide the look of vague amusement, "Nagate will oversee your lessons."

…

…

"So, Titus, I hear you don't enjoy my lessons." Ivan's slightly over long brown hair danced as he preformed a particularly heavy down stroke. Titus countered- barely.

"No, I hate having you teach me." Titus drew out of the counter and thrust at Ivan as hard as he could. Ivan easily parried.

"Why? Are we the same age?" Ivan smirked as he gave a disarming stroke; Titus barely countered.

"You know that as well as I do." Titus attempted a different disarming stroke. Ivan smiled condescendingly as he parried with ease. Titus growled and thrust forward.

"Now, play nice, boys." Nagate called from outside the makeshift battlefield. The red-haired Paladin was sitting astride his horse, watching the battle. Both boys ignored and continued their heated rapport. Nagate smiled as he watched two boys in the youth, feeling that this small battle was life and death. Nagate had seen to many friends cut down in war not to envy their benign innocence. They were friends, despite how ever much Titus hated Ivan teaching him. Without warning, the doors to the chamber burst open. In spilled Geovan, followed by the usual entourage of bodyguards and soldiers.

"My son…" Geovan gasped for breath. Titus ran to him.

"Father, what's happening?"

"My son, we are being invaded." Geovan's eyes were wide with horror. His plain green statesman uniform was torn and his face was ashen. "Take this ring, Titus. Show it to Archbishop Tuvinel of Resix. He will provide you with aid."

"Father," Titus looked horrified, "I cannot ask a Resixian half-slaver for help. It's undignified!"

"Titus, if you do not, you will die a horrible death. Though, I imagine a dignified one." Titus grimaced at this and remained silent.

"Nagate, keep him safe. And furthermore, trust no soldiers bearing this mark." Geovan handed Nagate a scrap of parchment. Nagate merely nodded.

"Ivan, go with them." Geovan turned to look at the Myrmidon. He snapped to attention as he was addressed.

"Yes, sir!" Geovan nodded at him.

"Good. Now, as Prime Minister, I command you to flee." Before Titus could fully react, Nagate had galloped toward him, swept him onto the horse and was galloping out the door. Ivan was running alongside them, the Quicksole boots he wore kicking up dust and the Celerity pendant around his neck bouncing with each step.

"FATHER!" Titus twisted around in the settle and saw the look of grim hope across his beloved father's face for a fleeting instant before he was out of sight.

As his son vanished, Geovan turned to face the barricade several of his bodyguards were erecting in front of the door.

"Let them come. Such is the dignity of any Tename citizen, to win or to be honorable. Let them come!" Geovan drew his silver sword as the first lance was thrust threw the door.

…

…

"Is it done?" A man with long green hair stood in a dark room. He was pale and his face was slightly downcast.

"It is done, my Lord. The conquest shall begin." Replied a tall, emaciated man with short gold hair.


	2. Taste of Battle

"I think we can rest here for now." Nagate observed. His green armor looked rather organic in the late afternoon light. In contrast, his blond hair looked somehow brighter. It hung loose around his ears but his bangs hung controlled around his face. Where they were was entire a field with few trees. A few houses were off to the left. Titus demounted Nagate's horse somewhat shakily, and stumbled for a few steps before coming to a halt. Ivan was leaning against a tree, completely winded.

"Nagate, where are we?" Titus asked.

"We're near a farmer's commune. It's just over those hills," Nagate gestured in the general direction of the houses, "and I suppose that we're still in Tename. It's most likely best that we try to remain low key until we get to Resix."

"Why Resix, anyway? What do we need from them?" Ivan interjected. "We don't actually need the half-slaving lot, do we?" As he finished he pushed the hair that perpetually falling into his left eye. It promptly fell back. He was still wearing the Myrmidon uniform, which was grey with green trim.

Nagate gave Ivan a stern look. "The prejudices you know are old fashioned. We are going to the Archbishop for help, just as Minister Geovan wished. If you have any more objections to this, then I'll invite you to return to Murant."  
"I certainly won't!" Ivan looked indignant. "But certainly you have some qualms about this. It's only natural."

"My only qualm is that Lord Geovan is most likely dead." Nagate looked stern. Ivan looked about to reply when Titus entered back into the conversation.

"Look. It's what my father wanted. I have to trust it's best." Titus seemed to be on the verge of tears.

"Titus, your father was a great man." Nagate gave Titus a fatherly look.

"Yeah, we're with you." Ivan looked slightly ashamed of himself.

"Thank you." Titus smiled and quietly wiped his eyes.

"In the mean time, it'd probably be a good idea to visit those houses." Nagate took control of the situation, gesturing to some houses in the vicinity. Titus nodded.

"Halt!" The cry rang out from the other side of the field. It was a man in red armor, a circular insignia upon the breastplate. He was accompanied by several soldiers. A knight.

"Stranger, we have no quarrel with you." Nagate called to him. The man scowled; clearly he was not used to being resisted.

"You are on restricted land. You are required to submit." The man, Dessat, replied.

"I think not." Ivan yelled back.

"Fine. Men, take them by force." At this the soldiers spread out upon the field.

"Fine. Boys, aim for the leader. Titus, take this." Nagate handed Titus a sword. "I don't think you had a weapon when we left Murant. You'll need a sword."

"What about Ivan?" Titus asked, hefting the sword he had just received.

"I think he'll manage." Nagate looked at Ivan, whose sword was already unsheathed.

And so the battle began. Titus, having little idea exactly what to do, decided to visit the houses. Ivan was in his element, slashing and hacking almost expertly. Nagate was cutting down every enemy in his path. Titus had little trouble getting to the houses. He glanced over his shoulder in time to Ivan laughing madly as he criticaled an enemy soldier. As he entered the house a little girl greeted him. She looked rather ordinary, except for he large eyes.

"Hello. You're dressed funny." Titus mentally glanced at himself. In this environment, he was dressed unusually. His shirt was open and an expensive looking necklace was around his neck. An unhooded cloak, or cape, more like, hung from his shoulders. Compared to the rather drab clothing of the country folk, the blues and grays of his outfit were highly unusual. "Are you here to help us? Ever since the mean men came. We have to pay them to keep working. So if you get hurt take this. Mamma says it's the best for injuries!" The little girl handed him an Elixir and shut and locked the door before Titus had a chance to thank her.

Deciding it best to get to the next house, Titus all but ran toward it. Two enemies were in his way. The first was easy enough, but the second was faster. Titus was bleeding and mentally preparing for a killing strike when the foe screamed in pain and fell dead, an enormous wound in his back. An axe wound, his half stunned brain managed to think. He looked up to see his axe-wielding savior. And his shock-affected brain went reeling into a state of even greater shock.

Standing over him was a young woman with short green hair. She was a bit thicker bodied than he was used to seeing but she was nonetheless strong. Brown leather gloves, brown leggings and a long brown coat with short beige dress and beige bandanna, she looked totally at home in the community.

"What? No thank you?" Even her voice was a surprise. The country accent was prominent, but her voice wasn't gruff. She seemed to have a way of savoring each word.

"Y-yes, thank you. It's just I assumed that the majority of the farmers would be tending the fields."

"I hear the ruckus and thought I'd investigate lucky I did. May I be so bold as to reckon you'll be needing help?"

"You certainly may. I'd be most appreciative." Titus smiled at her as warmly as he could. "May I have your name?"

"Aliva. And yours?"

"Titus."

"Well, Titus I can see the battle from here, so I think I'll see you at it's end." With that, Aliva took off toward the battle. When Titus reached the other house, the occupant was much less talkative than the other. The man merely opened the door and glanced around. Titus caught a glimpse of a sleeping child inside. When the man saw the battle, he smiled thinly and whispered 'thank you.' Then he pushed a steel sword into Titus's hand and locked the door.

Seeing no more houses to visit, Titus rushed towards the battle. He had just finished cutting down the second solider he met when a horrifying site met his eyes. Ivan lay barely alive at Dessat's feet. He was barely alive, and he was bleeding heavily. Dessat had his back turned to him, fighting Nagate. Aliva was busy fighting soldiers, too far away to help. Barely realizing what he was doing, Titus charged.

"RAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Titus screamed as he charged. Dessat turned and readied his lance. Titus swung with a particularly strong stroke across the knight's chest. Though he did seem fazed by the attack, Dessat jabbed his lance into Titus. Severely winded and bleeding, Titus saw red as he criticaled. When he regained himself, he found himself covered in blood, and his sword stuck through the movement-exposed side of his late opponent's stomach. Stunned by his own brutality, Titus fell to his knees.

"Ugh… Im… possible…" Dessat moaned his last words.

"Retreat! Quickly!" One of the soldiers called from the sidelines. Soon all enemies had left the field and Titus was left kneeling over his friend. Sudden inspiration struck and he quickly extricated the Elixir from his pack and pour roughly one third of it into Ivan half-open mouth. He unconsciously swallowed and for a moment nothing happened; Titus feared for a moment that Ivan was already dead. But just as he felt sure Ivan was dead, a pale blue emanated from his body. It remained for a moment and as it faded, so did Ivan wounds. Titus felt happy tears fall down his face as his best friend descended into slumber.

Roughly fifteen minutes later, Ivan lay asleep in the bed of a local house and Titus and Nagate took it upon themselves to question Aliva.

"So, why where fighting with us? Surely you don't hope to be paid?" Nagate questioned, one eyebrow raised.

"When you live on a small farm commune, it's a rare thing when your secret ambition isn't to leave for the city. You're most likely mercenaries fleeing the capital after the 'rumored' invasion, and frankly, I saw an opening." Aliva replied off-handedly. Nagate merely raised an eyebrow. "So, what brings you this close to Deinna, anyway?"

"Dienna?" Titus shot Nagate a look.

"We were going to need supplies. It's also the closest the border gets to Castle Tunivel. We'd prefer not to go to far into the city, but that's apparently unavoidable." Nagate responded to Aliva, nonplussed by Titus's outburst.

"But Dienna's in the mountains. We're nowhere near there!" Titus injected angrily. Aliva looked at him, curiously.

"Do you, by any chance, mean the mountain range half-a-days journey that way?" She pointed over her shoulder with her thumb. Titus blushed even more heavily. Aliva smiled somewhere between a smirk and a motherly grin.

"Sorry…"

"Worry not, little noble. Even if you haven't left the city the majority of your life, you seem decent enough."

"N-noble?" Titus stuttered slightly. "I can hardly be called a noble…"

"Of course you can. And I'm flattered that you think highly enough of this simple farm girl to give yourself away with such an obvious remark." As she said this, Aliva shifted her bemused attention to Nagate, who was looking determinedly composed.

"Touché." He smiled thinly, but his voice was warm.

"And with that, I think it's best to rest for tomorrow. It'd be best to go to town for supplies." Without saying another word, Aliva rose and went to her own bed. Titus and Nagate spared each other a glance before following her advice.


End file.
